


The Red Spray

by donutsweeper



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Carlos had thought it'd be a simple call, a secure scene. It turned out to be anything but.Spoilers for S1e8 "Monster Inside".
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	The Red Spray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



The scene was supposed to be secure. The man suffering from dementia, Bruce Ackerman, had peacefully exited the house, sans weapon, and had been reunited with his wife and was going to be processed and then taken to the hospital. Fire and Medical were on site and prepared to render aid to the heart attack victim. Everything seemed routine. Normal. Fine.

After settling the Ackermans into the back of the squad car, Carlos was just about to open the passenger side door when he heard a gunshot.

Shit.

They'd been informed there was a gun on the premises but he'd thought the situation was contained and he'd put it out of his mind. A quick look at his partner—she was already calling it in and gestured that she'd stay with the car so he should head in—and he had his own weapon drawn and was racing to the house as a second patrol car arrived at their location.

The front room was empty but Carlos could hear shouting so he continued inside and followed the noise to a long hall where several people were bent over a downed figure and he realized two things at once. 

That the out of place red splotch on the wall was a blood spray.

And that it was TK on the floor.

Michelle was cutting off his shirt while Nancy put pressure on a wound on his chest but blood was seeping through her fingers. He must have made some sort of noise because Paul looked up, grimacing when he recognized him. "It was a kid," he explained flatly. "Judd took the gun. He's in there with Tim, working on the heart attack victim."

Carlos wanted nothing more than to stop and to sink to his knees to be there with TK while they treated him. There were a million reasons he shouldn't—he had to collect the gun and see to the shooter and he still had the confused intruder in his car and he was in the middle of his shift and there was going to be a metric ton of paperwork to do after a night like this one—and it wasn't like he could offer any kind of help that Nancy or the fire crew couldn't, he had less rescue training then them so if anything he'd be in the way but still, damn he was tempted to.

Marjan squeezed his arm and tugged him out of the center of the hall where he dimly realized he'd been blocking the way. "Michelle's got this. Go take care of the gun. We'll make sure you know how he's doing."

He looked over at Captain Strand. TK had said his dad was fine with them but he didn't know what kind of 'fine' that really was and…. 

"TK'd want you to know so the Captain will too." She offered him a quick hug and then shoved him through the door. "The quicker you get everything done here the sooner you can meet us in the hospital."

Right. He took a deep breath. He had a job to do. He took one last look at TK—too pale, far too pale—squared his shoulders and walked over to Judd. "Paul said you took possession of the gun?"


End file.
